


Children

by seanfiction



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Yusei and Aki aren't exactly legal, minor character death (canon), other characters have minor appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanfiction/pseuds/seanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divine takes care of his children.</p><p>Alternate Universe in which we'll assume being a signer means you have some sort of special powers and Divine somehow got hold of Yusei after the Old Momentum accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parts 1-3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrokoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/gifts).



> Birthday present for Calvindile from 2009.  
> The "chapters" are more like parts and some are really short. View all at once if that bothers you.

_He held them when they cried. He was there for them when the rest of the world abandoned them. He petted their heads in affection when no one else would even get close to them, let alone touch them. He took them from the cruel world and protected them, kept them save. He gave them a place to call home._

_They were his children, and he loved them._

 

**Part 1: The Girl**

The girl had finally fallen asleep, tired and exhausted as could be expected. She lay curled up on herself, streaks of her pink hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, still wearing her school uniform. She might have looked like just another school girl, but looks alone couldn't make her belong. She stood apart from normal people because of powers beyond her control, and still it was her who got blamed.

It was a sad fate that many of his charges had suffered before he found them. The man brushed the wayward hair from her now peaceful face, thinking of her not as the monster that her own parents saw in her, but as someone special, someone to be treasured and guarded. He smiled. He had to keep her hidden away till the right moment. It might take years, but he was not one for short term solutions, oh no. His plans extended far into the future, and now they also included his newest acquisition: Izayoi Aki, fifteen.

He left her side and closed the door to her temporary room. One of its walls was a huge glass panel so she could be monitored closely. Right now her safety was more important than privacy.

A reflection in said glass panel brought his attention to another child in his care who had just passed by and was now curiously peeking into the room. Divine thought for a moment; the boy would be of Aki's age, but he had been with him since his early childhood, after his parents had died in an accident related to the work of the boy's father.

“Will she come and live with us, Divine?”, Yusei asked after a few minutes had passed in silence.

The man nodded. “She had a very hard time until now.”, he looked down at the dark haired boy. “Give her some time to adjust, won't you? She isn't used to being with so many people.”  
That was certainly true, but not the reason that Divine didn't want Yusei to make instant contact with the girl. He had a talent of connecting to people, of being exactly the kind of friend someone needed. He was the most powerful natural empath Divine had ever seen, but if he let him be all his children might eventually revolve around him. Yusei was a lovely child, but that he could not let him have. They were his, Divine's, children, and they had to love him most of all.

“Okay, Divine.”, the boy agreed lightly, keeping his eyes on the girl behind the glass. It was hard to tell what exactly Yusei thought or what he felt; for all his powers being related to emotions he kept his own carefully in check, at least on the outside. They were there though, if one knew what to look for. Right now he seemed oddly intrigued. “She's pretty.”, he finally concluded before taking his leave.

Divine went back to watching the sleeping Aki. He could only agree with the boy.

 

**Part 2: Fashioning Clay**

There were no uniforms at the Acadia Movement. Divine kept telling his charges that they were different, special, and their clothes should represent that aspect of his philosophy.  
He smiled at the pink haired girl who looked at herself in the mirror, blushing slightly, obviously insecure.

“You're beautiful, Aki.”, he assured her not for the first time, smiling when her gaze kept shifting between him and her reflection. Finally she turned around, self-consciously tugging at her skirt. He took his time observing her, seemingly contemplating her looks. “Although, something is missing, I think...”, he said, tipping a finger against his chin, “Ah, I know!”, and from a pocket of his suit he drew a necklace, a gold cross-shaped pendant with a green stone in its center.

Aki's eyes widened and while she was still searching for the right words Divine swiftly stepped behind her, putting the necklace on for her. “There”, he said with a smile, turning her around again so she could see both of them in the mirror, his hands reassuringly on her shoulders. “There is no need to be afraid. I will take care of you.”, he promised.  
That made her smile for the first time and Divine thought it suited her.

“Thank you, Divine.”, she said, her voice still trembling a little.

It was alright. She was already beginning to trust him. Soon she would be able to rely on him completely.

 

**Part 3: The Crying Boy**

Divine was sitting in his office, located at the top floor of the Acadia Movement Building, going through a bunch of files he had recently discovered. Apparently there was a young girl with interesting powers, but extracting her might prove complicated. Her parents didn't appear to be overly attached, but there was this rather disturbingly close relationship with her twin brother. The boy, unfortunately, possessed no special abilities whatsoever and was therefore utterly useless to Divine's cause.

A knock at his door made him look up. It was a little past midnight and way too late for one of the children to roam the building, but who else would want to bother him? “Yes?”, he inquired and the door opened, revealing Yusei, already in his pajamas. “Is there a problem, Yusei?”, he asked kindly, despite the fact that the boy really should be in bed.  
“Toby is crying, Divine.”, he explained as if that was reason enough to turn night to day. “He misses his sister.”

Siblings, indeed, a constant source of trouble. “Didn't he visit her just last week?”, he asked and beckoned Yusei into the room.

Yusei entered and closed the door behind him. “It's been worse since then. He hasn't been eating right. He's so lonely. But he's...”, he stocked then, looking away from Divine and out the window, over the sea of light that was Neo Domino City and the distant dark of Satellite.

Divine stepped closer to him to lay an arm around him and pull him close. Physical comfort worked wonders on Yusei, despite his reluctance to seek it out on his own. As expected he instantly molded himself to Divine, picking up the conversation. “I think Aki told him to ask you for help, but he's afraid to. I don't know why.”, he seemed honestly puzzled by Toby in this case. Of course to him, Divine was both protecting father and trusted friend, the concept of not confiding in him had to strike him as alien.

Divine stroked Yusei's back in circling patterns. “I'll talk to him then. See what's wrong. I'm sure we'll figure something out, don't worry.”

Yusei sighed with relief. “Thank you, Divine.”

“No problem.”, he replied, still not breaking contact, “You know I always take care of you. All of you.”

The teen nodded. “I know.”

*

 

A week later Toby left the Arcadia Movement without saying good-bye. In fact, no one even saw him leave, but Divine told them that Toby had gone back to his family after all.  
None of the children had heard the screams.


	2. Parts 4-5

**Part 4: Pain**

Aki was easily the strongest of Divine's protégés where raw power was concerned. The girl's only true problem was control. She trusted Divine completely, but she had no faith in anyone else and was positively afraid of her abilities no matter how often Divine explained to her what a wonderful gift they were. The idea of hurting others terrified her and only the prospect of helping Divine kept her going during the exercises.

It was almost a year since he had taken her away from her cruel family that had marked her as a monster, a term that still haunted Aki to this day. How anyone could do that to their own child Divine would never be able to understand.

He thought that maybe it was time for Aki to finally meet the one boy no one could not be friends with.

*

 

Yusei seemed excited at finally meeting the 'pretty girl' from the glass room. He had of course seen her many times by now and knew who she was, but as Divine had instructed he had kept his distance, giving Aki time and room to adjust.

Divine stood a little behind Aki, a hand at the small of her back, urging her forward. “Aki, I'd like you to meet someone, I think you might become friends.”

Aki went from soft and shy to hard and cold, the front she put on for people she didn't know and hence didn't trust, which in fact meant everyone but Divine. Up until now he had been fine with that, but being so utterly afraid and hateful of people would only harm her in the long run. Yusei would soften that edge for her, he was sure of it.

“Yusei, this is Izayoi Aki. Aki, please say hello to Fudo Yusei.”

Aki examined Yusei silently, brown eyes full of distrust.

Yusei on the other hand was perfectly calm, waiting for Aki to come to her conclusion, whatever it would be. He was one of the easiest children to get along with. Many came to him with severe traumas and empathy wasn't the worst power to handle them.

Finally she extended her hand and he took it. “Nice to meet you, Aki.”

She didn't seem convinced of his sincerity. “He'll just run away.”, she argued, taking back her hand and looking at Divine for help, “I'll hurt him, and he'll leave me. I know it!”, she was so sure of it, as if there was no other way for things to go.

Divine wanted to object, but Yusei beat him to it. “I won't!”, he said with the same determination Divine had seen so many times whenever his friends were involved, “I promise I won't run away.”, a quick glance at Divine told him that he could go on. “You can test me. I'll stay.”, there was no way he'd let Divine down, or Aki for that matter.

*

 

“You play Duel Monsters, too?”, Yusei exclaimed as he saw Aki pull out a deck of cards.  
Divine had lead them to the training areas for those with physical powers. Yusei had only been here a couple of times, but Aki sure knew her way around. They were on a field roughly the size of a tennis court, in a tall hall that was closely observed by Divine from the monitor room one story up, separated from them by a thick layer of shatterproof glass.

Aki shrugged at Yusei's question. “A little. I don't really play with people.”, she was uncomfortable to talk about the game, Yusei could tell, but the reason alluded him.

He was a fan of the game himself, proudly presenting his deck and its strongest card to Aki. “This is Stardust Dragon.”, he explained, even though the writing on the card made that unnecessary. “Do you use synchro monsters, too?”

The girl shrugged and shuffled her deck, drawing a card without answering Yusei's question. She looked at him first, then at the card. “Now you'll run away. Everyone does.”, she held up the monster card: “Rose Tentacles!”

Yusei wasn't sure what he had expected, but this wasn't it. He couldn't really see anything, but suddenly there was a stinging pain in his leg as if a thorned whip had hit him. “Aah!”, he screamed, half surprise, half pain, and the feeling didn't fade, the pressure around his leg kept growing and suddenly he felt like it was lifted from the ground which in turn made him lose his balance and fall.

“There's more!”, Aki announced, every last trace of compassion gone from her voice and suddenly there was a new pain, just like the first, but this time it hit his shoulder and crawled over his arm.

“Aki!”, he tried very hard not to scream again, “Aki, stop it!”, he felt thorns digging into his skin, even though there was nothing there for him to see. But it was no illusion. The blood that started to soak his pants and sleeve was real and it _hurt_.

“See?”, Aki laughed, “Now you want to run away! Who wouldn't? Try to run away, Yusei!”  
He forced himself to see past the pain. It had been a while since he had done this particular exercise, but he could still do it. Let the pain flow, concentrate on everything else. Aki's emotions were like a surge, powerful and unrestrained. There was rejection and so much anger. Fear, too. And deep down... oh, deep down, there was joy, joy in hurt and destruction.

All of a sudden the pain was gone, faster even than it had begun. Yusei opened his eyes – he hadn't been aware of closing them – and looked up at Aki, who was out of breath and stood unsteadily only a few meters away from him. “Divine...”, he heard her whisper and indeed he wished that the man were down here with them.

“Aki...?”, he tried but she interrupted him.

“Run away already!”, she snarled at him. She seemed enraged, even her hair was in disarray.  
He shook his head and sat up, trying to think past the pain in his leg and shoulder. “I won't.”, he said stubbornly, “I promised, remember?”

“You don't understand me!”, unsaid but not unheard between them were the words: 'Only Divine understands me'.

Sometimes Yusei felt that way, too, but not always. “People can be unfair. They don't understand you, that's why they're afraid. But things are different here. You don't have to be afraid of what you can do. Divine is here, right? He takes care of us.”, then he added, carefully but with absolute certainty: “And I can be your friend.”

But she vehemently shook his head. “ _You_ don't understand _anything_!”, she cried and turned around, practically running from the room.

Yusei searched the observation window for Divine, but the man was already gone.

He thought that he hadn't failed this spectacularly in a while. He'd been so sure that he'd read Aki's emotions correctly. And everyone needed friends, right?

 

**Part 5: Persistence**

That first meeting hadn't gone too well, but there was no way Yusei wouldn't try again, now that he finally had Divine's okay to make friends with Aki. But the girl avoided him and soon seemed to have figured out his schedule so they stopped running into each other. It was frustrating to say the least.

*

 

As for Aki, it wasn't just Yusei she didn't want to talk to under any circumstances, it was everyone – except for Divine, of course. She hadn't wanted to hurt Yusei, but she had known it would happen. It was inevitable. So it was better if she didn't get close to others. That way she couldn't hurt them and, even better, they would never find out what a monster she was.  
No one but Divine could love her for what she was.

*

 

Another late night in Divine's office and yet another time that a certain boy disrupted his work, again, with good intentions.

Yusei leaned against the desk next to Divine, unconsciously playing with a ball pen while explaining his dismay. “Aki won't let me talk to her.”, nimble hands started to disassemble the pen without even looking, “She won't even stay in the same room. I'm sure I could get through to her if I had the chance, I just know it, Divine.”, the pen lay in neatly arranged parts.

Divine laid a hand on Yusei's, stopping their work and making Yusei look him in the eye. “Come here.”, he said, pushing back his chair so the boy could settle in his lap as he had done so often in the past.

Yusei didn't hesitate, pressing close so Divine could pull him into an embrace. He liked the man's comforting presence, it always made him feel like everything would somehow work out, no matter how difficult or impossible. Divine made it happen.

“Aki is a complicated person.”, he said as he ran his fingers through Yusei's raven hair, “ Because of her abilities she's been badly hurt by the people she loved most.”

The boy nodded. “I felt this fear of rejection in her.”, he thought he understood Aki, at least a little, “But how can I make her understand that I won't do that to her?”

Divine regarded his charge for a moment, taking in his sincere blue eyes. There was no deceit in them. Divine doubted Yusei had ever encountered betrayal the way Aki had; his bad experiences were limited to what he had learned from and through the other children. His empathy gave him a good idea of their pain, but it wasn't the same. And in Aki's case, pain was the key.

“Maybe there is something you and me can do for Aki.”, he finally said as a plan took shape in his head and Yusei's face instantly lit up. “But you will have to trust me.”

The boy smiled one of his rare smiles. “I always trust you.”, was his answer, so open and honest, like everything about him.

Divine hoped he wouldn't have to destroy this part of him in order to help Aki.


	3. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult content and BDSM elements in this chapter.

**Part 6: Trust**

Aki followed Divine reluctantly, less than thrilled at having to meet Yusei yet again. Why Divine insisted on her making friends with him was beyond her, it wasn't like she really needed anyone else and surely Yusei had other friends to spend his time with. From what she'd gathered he was quite popular.

But it was Divine's wish and she would not deny him. She would try, even if she already knew the end. Maybe when it was over Divine would not make her try again.

He lead her to a room she didn't know, somewhere among the sleeping quarters. It was a fairly regular room, looking not particularly lived in. The bed was bigger than average though and on it sat the very person she'd worked so hard on avoiding for weeks. His hands rested calmly next to his legs and he wore his usual red and black tank top and jeans but no shoes or socks and his jacket was folded over the back of a chair nearby.

Divine closed the door behind them and locked it.

“I want to work on trust today, Aki, and Yusei kindly agreed to help me.”, he explained and Aki immediately tensed up. She didn't like these kind of exercises. She wasn't very good at them.

Divine walked over to what looked like a built in closet, the doors to which swished open automatically when he touched them. She couldn't quite see what was inside, but as Divine turned around her eyes widened and her shoulders began to tremble. The items he held were unmistakable, and their purpose seemed obvious: there wasn't really that much you could do with shackles and ropes.

Divine went over to the bed where he placed the bondage equipment – because that's what it was, no mistake – next to Yusei. Aki didn't dare move so much as finger. She was scared.  
“Aki.”

She winced despite Divine's calm voice.

“Come here, please, Aki.”, he said and held out his hand to her.

Hesitation. But this was Divine. He would never harm her. He'd protect her. Aki believed that with all her heart. Only that conviction enabled her to walk, stiffly, to Divine's side where he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. With his free hand he lifted up one of the shackles. It was made of padded leather, black on the outside and soft beige within. There was also a prominent metal d-ring where bonds could be attached. She had to work hard not to flinch away.

“I want you to help me put this on Yusei, would you?”

It took her a moment to realize what he had asked her to do. The bonds were for Yusei? The boy looked up at her with those calm blue eyes, apparently at peace with the idea of being tied up.

Still confused she reached out to take the device from Divine. It felt heavy in her hands.  
Yusei lifted his right hand and offered it to her. But why?

“It's okay.”, he stated. “Go ahead. I trust you.”

 

Why would he trust her? All she had ever done was hurt him!

“Aki.”, her eyes fixed on Divine. “Take a deep breath. Calm down. It's alright.”, his green eyes were full of caring, unconditional support. “You can do this.”, he stood close, but didn't touch her. He wanted her to do this herself. And he believed in her.

It was more than she did for herself, but it was enough. She took Yusei's hand and put the shackle around his wrist, pulling the straps through their respective loops to close them.  
“It's a little loose.”, he remarked, “Can you make it tighter?”

She did as he asked and when Divine handed her the second shackle she didn't hesitate to put it on Yusei's left wrist. Through the whole process he sat there peacefully, unafraid. For a brief moment Aki wondered how that might feel.

Divine regarded them both, looking pleased. He touched Yusei's shoulder and asked him to lie down, which he did at once, hands over his head without having to be told. Aki noticed his wiry build, thin but not weak. His eyes were closed in surrender.

She heard the distinct sound of a chain that had somehow managed to escape her notice earlier. There was a heavy padlock at one end, other than that it was an ordinary chain, if an item like that could ever be ordinary. Divine explained how to use it to bind Yusei's shackles to the bars of the bed's headboard and she knelt on the bed next to Yusei to follow his orders.

Doing what Divine told her to was easy. She could do this.

Yusei was completely passive now, letting her work without the slightest interference. When she was done the movement of his arms was almost completely restricted, with little leeway.  
“Well done, Aki.”, Divine praised her, tipping up her chin with just a finger and playing a kiss on her cheek. “One more thing now.”, from his pocket he drew a knife and handed it to her, “I need you to get rid of his shirt, can you do that for me?”

Aki took the knife reflexively, but she wasn't at all sure she could do what Divine demanded of her.

Yusei didn't share her scruples though. “Please, Aki?”, he asked, “I want you to.”

She didn't understand him, not one bit, but with one last glance in Divine's direction she knelt once more on the bed and bowed over Yusei to cut off his shirt. She began tentatively at first. She had never handled a knife like this and the cloth was surprisingly strong, she needed more force than she had originally thought. One cut under each of his arms, the last down the middle, straight from neck down to his stomach. With the final jerk of the knife she nicked his skin a little, causing a sharp intake of breath from Yusei.

The shirt fell apart and exposed smooth skin, the tiny drop of red blood standing out like a rose in a field of concrete.

“I...”, 'I'm sorry' she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. It was an eerily entrancing view.

“Aki.”

Divine's voice. She snapped out of her trance with a jolt.

“We're not done.”, he petted her head and let his hand rest at her neck, gently stroking, “You're doing great so far. I'm proud of you. But there's more to do. Can you go on?”

She wasn't so sure. “Will you help me?”, she whispered, looking down at her feet.

“Of course, Aki.”, he assured her, “Always.”

She braced herself. “I can do it.”

He smiled and that alone was worth all the work. He took both her hands in his and guided them to Yusei's stomach, hovering over it but not quite touching. Only when he breathed in could she feel his warm skin under her fingers and the drop of wetness that was blood. Her fault.

But he didn't shy away from her, in fact he didn't even open his eyes and his face was perfectly relaxed. She let her hands rest on his body with Divine standing close by, his side pressed against hers. “Go on.”, he urged without haste, giving her a friendly nudge in the right direction.

His jeans, though tighter than she'd seen most boys their age wear, were opened easily enough and he willingly lifted his hips so they could lower his pants and pull them off completely. Yusei was left in a pair of white boxer briefs as he opened his eyes to regard the two of them without even a hint of unease or discomfort.

“Please step back, Aki.”, Divine said after a while and took up what Aki had originally thought were ropes of some sort and what now turned out to be straps made of leather.  
She did as he had asked, not sure about the straps' purpose.

Divine let the leather strap run through his fingers, apparently for the boy to see. “Turn around.”, he ordered and Yusei obeyed at once, the chains that tied his arms over his head leaving him just enough freedom to do so. “Do you love me, Yusei?”, he asked and the answer came at once.

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

“I love you, Divine.”

The strap fell with a loud sound like a cry, bright and as surprising as lightning, leaving an angry red welt on his thigh. Yusei's scream followed it like thunder, then he went silent.  
“Tell me again.”, Divine demanded and Yusei answered as he had before.

“I love you, Divine.”

Twice more Divine hit him before he stopped, waiting.

“I love you.”

And the beating started once more. This time Divine targeted his calves and just as before Yusei's cries followed each hit. He was breathing heavily when Divine let up, his eyes pressed close and pain obvious on his face.

“I love you.”, he repeated.

Aki stood as if paralyzed, numb and hypersensitive at the same time. She felt unable to tore her eyes away from the display in front of her. She could see how much Yusei hurt and yet... and yet...!

*

 

“I love you.”, and this time it was a whisper, rewarded by a kind hand, cool on a warm forehead.

Divine had let the strap fall and knelt by Yusei, petting him like a small child. “It's okay. I love you, too. I love all my children.”

And he knew them well. He knew Yusei's limits, and they weren't quite there yet. He knew what Aki needed, and right now that was to hurt Yusei. She might believe that he would forgive her for hurting him accidentally. Once, maybe even twice, but not indefinitely. She believed that he'd never forgive her for hurting him intentionally, but he could prove her wrong.

He stood and looked at the petrified girl.

“Your turn, Aki.”

*

 

She shook her head. Slowly first, then with more determination. “No.”, she took a step back, “No, I won't.”, how was she ever going to control those awful powers of hers if she started unleashing them with the sole intention of hurting someone?

It was Yusei who spoke up. “Don't be afraid of your powers.”, he turned his head as far as he could, looking back at her over his shoulder, “I'm not.”

*

 

“Then you're a fool!”, she exclaimed loudly and even Divine hadn't seen her draw the card she was suddenly holding.

There might not be anything to see, but Yusei certainly felt the effect if his scream was any indicator. Again and again Aki's powers lashed out at him like whips set with thorns, making it impossible for him to remain silent. His agonized voice filled the room as his body convulsed under the onslaught.

Aki was breathing heavily and even one who wasn't sensitive in that respect could tell that she was practically radiating something. Something very powerful indeed.

Divine watched her closely while also keeping an eye on the boy on the bed. There was no reason to be too concerned for Yusei, he told himself. Of course, no normal fifteen year old could have dealt with Aki's attacks, but Yusei was far from normal. He had the talent to withstand pain and the training to back it up, to that Divine had seen personally.

It didn't take too long until Aki stopped. Her uncontrolled powers tired her out quickly and she sank to her knees, eyes wide and shivering wildly. A few of the lashes had broken the skin but Divine was sure that if his wounds were treated soon enough, they could avoid scarring. For the moment however he needed to finish a lesson.

He went to Aki and knelt by her side, carefully laying a hand on her shoulder. She twitched, then the shivering ceased as her eyes came back into focus. She looked at Divine with fear bordering on panic.

“What... what have I done?”, she whispered, “It happened again...”

Divine shook his head and pulled her to her feet. “It's okay, Aki...”, he began but she cut him off.

“It's not!”, she cried out, “I hurt him, and he let me! And...”, she grasped at her chest, “And my heart beats so fast...! Like it was the most fantastic thing I've ever seen!”, she was crying now, “He was right, the other time. I do enjoy my powers. God, what is wrong with me!?”

He lead her to the bed without her really noticing. “There is nothing wrong with you, Aki.”, he said with the force of belief behind his words, “Not more than with him, anyway.”, he pointed out and put a hand on Yusei's hips to shift him to his side. The boy groaned uncomfortably but obeyed. “Aki, look at him.”

She did and a gasp escaped her just before she blushed a bright scarlet. Yusei was hard and his erection showed clearly against his white boxer briefs. The tips of her feet suddenly seemed increasingly interesting.

“Don't look away.”, Divine instructed with a surprisingly strict voice. “Yes, you did this. Your beautiful powers did. Our powers. Do you hear me, Aki?”

She nodded but took a moment to raise her eyes at Yusei who had finally opened his. His cheeks were wet with tears, but there was no hatred in the look he gave her. She swallowed. “Yusei...?”

Was that a smile? Almost, but not quite? “I trust you.”, he said sincerely.

*

 

It was as if something broke in her. Like a burden that had dragged her down under the water, that weight left her and she took a deep, freeing breath. It was a wondrous feeling, one that so far had been limited to the part of her that was Divine.

She turned to him and there he was, taking her into his warm arms and placing a kiss on her mouth. That was new. But right, and perfect. She wasn't shocked or even seriously surprised and started to return the kiss as best she could, taking her lack of experience into account.

Divine didn't seem to mind, at least his body didn't, that much Aki could tell. Her cheeks were flaming red but she would have to lie to say it didn't feel good. A moan that was neither hers nor Divine's broke them apart. Yusei was watching them, blue eyes filled with lust and longing, but no shame.

Divine smiled, the way he did when he was proud of her and caressed her face ever so gently. “Turn around, Yusei.”, he said without looking away from her and she heard him obey. He then began to undress her, slowly, taking his time with every piece of garment. She trembled a bit, but his continuing soft touches helped her relax.

Only when she was completely naked did he start to undress himself, not rushing but not hesitating either. Yusei had the decency not to openly stare at her; or maybe he just found Divine more interesting. Aki thought he was handsome and willingly allowed him to pull her down onto the bed which urged Yusei to carefully move his legs out of the way. Divine cast him an approving glance before his attention settled back on Aki.

His fingers traced invisible patterns across her skin, making her tremble in all the right ways. He started with her shoulders and went on down her arms, caressing her hands and lifting them to his mouth to kiss them. His eyes locked with hers and he let go of her hands that came to rest on his chest, sliding down slowly all on their own. His skin was lightly tanned, smooth and warm as if he had just stepped out of the sun. His nipples were of a darker brown and only when she reached them – at which point she could feel the blood rushing to her face once more – did he touch her there as well.

It didn't feel at all awkward, not even all that uncomfortable. She realized she'd been afraid, but it only gave her the familiar feeling of trust that came when Divine held her. So she let him hold her closer yet, relishing the sensation of his arms around her and returning the embrace with all her heart. ”Please...“, she heard herself whisper, but what was she asking for?

Divine seemed to know – he always did – and he let her go just enough to let one of his hands slide lower down the front of her body. “Spread your legs a little.”, he spoke against her ear and she responded without conscious thought.

She clung to him when his hand went between her legs. Her heart hammered so hard in her chest she thought it had to burst.

“You're wet.”, Divine breathed and it seemed to be a good thing because he kept going...  
“Oh god!”, she clawed at his back. She could feel him inside and it was weird and new and unexpected and wonderful and it made her head spin. “Divine!”, she called out. Her mind went blank and left nothing but his name.

*

 

Divine made sure to go slowly, easing Aki into every step of their love-making, taking his time. Like so many things with her he couldn't hurry, not and get anywhere. He prepared her carefully, looking out for signs of discomfort. She seemed to be completely lost in her pleasure though, the boy next to them on the bed was forgotten. It was all right. He'd remind her in time.

Yusei was breathing heavily, his cock hard and begging for attention. His self-control was admirable for someone his age. He had earned himself a reward, Divine thought.

When he deemed Aki ready for more he withdrew his hands, the girl's sighing moan like music to his ears. He kissed her again, lingering longer this time to give her the chance to respond in kind. He waited a moment until he had her full attention, looking into her brown eyes. Her cheeks were still flushed, but her earlier embarrassment seemed to have left her for the moment.

“Aki?”

She nodded, realized he hadn't even asked anything yet and blinked. She really was adorable, confused but oh so willing to follow his lead.

The sound of Yusei's chains rattling slightly finally got her out of the trance and she looked at the painfully erect boy who had a hard time retaining his cool and was breathing more heavily now while watching them intently.

“Are you ready, Aki?”, Divine asked calmly and his words sent a shiver through the two teens' bodies. It was beautiful to see how Yusei unconsciously mimicked Aki's reactions despite the fact that no one was touching him as of now.

“Yes.”, she whispered at once without breaking eye contact with Yusei.

“Good.”, Divine fished a small almost lost package out of the folds if the bed sheet and rolled a condom onto his cock before he carefully lifted Aki into his lap. She followed his movements easily as he slipped inside of her for the first time. Slowly, oh so slowly he entered her, encouraged by her soft moans and sighs. “The first time might hurt a little.”, he warned her, “It will pass though, I promise.”

*

 

It hurt, yes, but it also felt oh so wonderful! Aki had no words for the feelings that flooded her body and that overwhelmed her mind. Her eyes were wide open and her arms securely locked around Divine's shoulders. She wanted him closer, impossibly closer! It took her a while to realize that she was chanting his name like an endless litany. Right now, there was nothing but him.

Then he moved.

And sent her flying.

*

 

Yusei thought he had never seen anything as absorbing and spellbinding as this. Nothing else had ever captured him in this way, his whole body was on fire and it had never been so hard to hold still. He wasn't wild by nature but now he wanted to thrash and squirm in his bonds, futile as it may be. It was so hard to be right here and still so far away, to be kept away, unable to touch!

Divine held Aki like she was the most precious thing in the whole wide world and she grasped him like a life line in a storm, only he was the wind and the ocean and the current that swept her away. She was lost in him and he was right there for her.

He moved slowly at first, careful, as if he were handling a fragile piece of china. Then, after a while that was heaven and agony for Yusei, he picked up the pace, pushing into Aki's welcoming body. Yusei wished he could be Aki. Or Divine. Just be with them. He hardly felt the sting in his back and legs, only the dire need of his erection and the craving for contact with the two people in front of him.

Divine's deep voice and Aki's clear sounds of abandonment made him groan in frustration and for a second Divine cast him him a knowing smile. Of course, he hadn't forgotten him. He kissed Aki's throat and shoulder and she pressed into that touch, wanting more.

And her hands responded, too, timidly finding their way over his arms and shoulders and down his back. Yusei's eyes followed their trails, mesmerized, imagining his own hands roaming over Divine's skin. If it were him, he would not be shy to explore the whole of Divine's body, learn him like he would a complicated machine only to find ways to return the pleasure.  
The rattling noise of his chains reminded him to lie still, to be patient, but oh it was hard.

Divine whispered something into Aki's ear that Yusei couldn't catch, but whatever it was it made Aki shift and go faster, more on her own and yet still within Divine's guidance, and soon – too soon and not soon enough – he called out her name and she gasped, then moaned, her face full of wondrous disbelief, as if she hadn't expected anything could ever feel so good.

*

 

Aki thought she had to have wings. Surely she had to be flying! It felt like Divine was going deeper with every trust into her body, chasing her to soar higher yet. There was an end coming though and whatever it was, she longed for it as much as she loathed it. She wanted this connection between them to never end, this wonderful, indescribable feeling within her.

But the end came inevitably and as Divine cried out her name Aki came and the world exploded, an unbelievably bright white star.

It took her a while to come to her senses. She was still out of breath when she realized that Divine had withdrawn from her and had moved the two of them up on the bed so they could lie next to Yusei. The boy seemed far lass collected now than at the beginning, the eyes were glazed over with... longing? Desire? Lust?

“I think you should help him, Aki.”, Divine said, softly petting her back ad shoulders, “Look at him.”

She did, and her eyes settled on Yusei's member, now an angry red with drops of pre-cum dripping from the tip.

Before she could decide on a course of action Divine had taken her hand in his and directed her to the leaking organ that until now had gone so devoid of attention. It felt hot under Aki's hand, hard yet soft and so very alive as her simple touch send a tremor through Yusei's body that ended in a loud groan from his throat.

Divine was still so very close to her, murmuring little words of support and advice. Curious and with the incentive to give pleasure to Yusei as well she began to move her hand up and down, further encouraged by his needy yet restricted movements and helplessly aroused sounds, open mouthed moans and little whimpers that quickly turned into one, ending in a wordless scream as his seed covered both her and Divine's hand and his own stomach.

And she knew exactly what she had to do. What she wanted to do. Separating herself from Divine just enough to bow over Yusei she placed a single, chaste kiss on his lips.

And then he really smiled and said, his voice still somewhat hoarse: “Thank you. For letting me trust you.”


	4. Parts 7-9

**Part 7: The Mask**

Divine wasn't surprised when Aki was reluctant to use her powers outside the safety and familiarity of the Arcadia Movement building. Here she was accepted by people with similar problems and the training facilities gave her the illusion that what she did was not quite real. He couldn't let her keep that dream though.

Aki wanted to please him more than anything, he knew as much, and being unable to follow his orders pained her more than him.

So he invented a way out for her. He gave her a mask.

Behind the persona of the Black Rose Witch Aki was able to do all which Divine asked in plain view of others and she wasn't nearly as wound up afterwards as before. She still needed Divine's council and they shared long conversations discussing the use of her powers, but it got better.

Divine liked to think of them as 'their' powers, they were as much his as Aki's. Without him she'd never be able to make use of them. Aki was just happy to know that there was some use in these abilities she was still more than a little afraid of.

He understood her so very well, more than she would ever know. His own psychic powers weren't so different from hers and if anyone could relate their fate to hers it was him. They were meant for each other. Aki would have the mentor and advisor he himself had so desperately needed.

He had created the Arcadia Movement for himself in the past; in fact, he had created himself: Divine, and just like that he had designed the Black Rose Witch for Aki. A shield against the cruel, discriminating world that shunned them and in form of the training he provided for his wards, a sword to fight back.

No child of his would suffer at the hands of all those ignorant fools that populated the world.

*

 

“I need this mask.”, she explained to Yusei when he asked her about it, “It helps me control my powers.”

They sat alone, as they often did, talking and exploring. Aki applied an analgesic salve to the bruises she had left on his back earlier, feeling only a little guilty about them. Yusei had asked her for it, she rationalized, he wanted it.

“I don't see why hiding your face would do that.”, he disagreed, “It doesn't change who you are or what you do.”

He flinched when she put more pressure on one mark than she had to.

“The point is, it works, just like Divine said it would.”, she insisted with determination.  
He didn't argue after that, but he still thought the mask was a step in the wrong direction. Which brought him to an interesting dilemma: He had never known Divine to be wrong.

 

**Part 8: Good and Bad Fortune**

Rex Godwin, Chief of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, had something that Divine wanted. A few years prior he had acquired a youth answering to the name of Jack Atlas and who ever since had been at the center of everyone's attention. A brilliant duelist and a skilled D-Wheeler he had outmatched every opponent with ease.

But that alone was not what held the masses enthralled. No, Jack Atlas' charisma was of a different nature. Pretty much useless on a single person but on a stadium filled to the brim with spectators it made them love him fiercely, adore him, become his devoted fans. A form of preternatural manipulation.

The people of Neo Domino City loved Jack Atlas, their self proclaimed king, and since he sided with Godwin his grip on the city was secure. It was a power Divine wouldn't mind commanding himself.

*

 

Yusei had never met anyone who carried himself with as much confidence as Jack did. It seemed oddly out of place in a seventeen year old, a mere year older than himself, but if his powers were really what Divine had described then he had probably known nothing but devotion from others throughout his life which in turn would explain the self-assuredness in all his words and actions.

Jack was rarely alone, Godwin or one of his security officers were with him constantly, supposedly to ensure the safety of their 'king'. The only time he was on his own was during duels, even in between matches it was Godwin or his secretary who kept him company.

There really was no one else Divine could have sent; no one else was as passionate about dueling, not to mention the fact that he had built his very own D-Wheel.

When a tournament called the Fortune Cup came around, Divine decided to have both Yusei and Aki enter. Yusei's prime task would be to evaluate Jack; Aki on the other hand was to become the symbol of the Arcadia Movement when they finally made their big entrance into the world. For her to be at the center of attention wasn't an easy thing to do and she clung to the Black Rose Witch mask more than ever.

*

 

Aki was surprised how much Yusei seemed to enjoy the tournament. He seemed to love the challenge and had an unexpected affection for that D-Wheel of his. She wondered whether his powers gave him an advantage during duels. Surely knowing what your opponent felt could be useful?

To her the whole thing was a cruel reminder of why the Arcadia Movement was so important and why she needed to do this for Divine. The people had no love for her and made it abundantly clear that she was nothing short of evil to them.

She kept telling herself that it did not matter.

Divine loved her.

He cared for her.

When the masses became one voice of hatred she hoped that once Divine took the Arcadia Movement to the next level they would all receive their just reward. She wanted to see them punished for all the pain they put her through.

With these thoughts it was almost easy to sick her roses on her opponents. They deserved every bit of it.

*

 

“So. You are this Fudo Yusei.”

Yusei turned around at the booming voice that was so free of modesty it could belong only to one.

“You don't look like much.”, Jack Atlas concluded after looking him over for a moment, “And I never saw you in a tournament before.”

Yusei put his helmet down on his D-Wheel. “This is my first time.”

An arrogantly raised eyebrow. “Is that so? I shall be gentle then.”, he said ambiguously and Yusei was glad for his composure that prevented a blush.

“Do you know how?”, he asked instead, “You don't seem like the subtle type.”

Jack grinned, stepping up to Yusei as if the concept of personal space didn't apply to him. “I'm not.”, and with that he grabbed the hair at the back of Yusei's head and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth.

The moment it took for Yusei to react was longer than the kiss lasted. Jack let go of him abruptly, pleased beyond reason at the confused expression on Yusei's face, before he turned and left, his white coat trailing after him.

And he was a little bewildered, truth to be told. He hadn't expected those lips to be so soft.

*

 

Jack was a formidable opponent, Yusei had to give it to him, he knew how to duel. The audience chanted his name like a spell, not even the motors of their D-Wheels could entirely drown out their voices.

Yusei thought it didn't take an empath to see how Jack practically fed on their attention. He played a strong, relentless game, concentrating on damage either through piercing damage or effects, an interesting counterpart to his own defensive, speed-orientated deck.

He was honestly angry at his loss when his D-Wheel came to a screaching halt and Jack thundered past him, proclaiming proudly that “There is only one King, and that is me!”. He didn't expect Jack to stop next to him after just one round of basking in his followers' praise.

For a moment he looked down at him, then he said, “You can't win a duel with just monsters. Nor will only magic or trap cards do.”, raising his hand to point at his heart he added, “A true duelist has all it takes though, right here.”, and smirked before returning to the light show that took place in his honor. The stadium was going crazy over his victory.

Yusei wondered what exactly Jack had meant, and also whether he'd remember the slight moment of fear before he drew the card that turned the duel in his favor.

 

**Part 9: Prodigal Son**

Divine was not happy with the results of the Fortune Cup. Half way through Aki had suffered what could only be referred to as a mental break down and he had to keep her isolated even now, one week after the event.

Yusei had come into contact with Jack as instructed, but other than that little had gone according to plan. Yusei's defeat was collateral damage and had to have been expected given his inexperience. The boy's assessment of Jack Atlas as a person however seemed heavily affected by teenage hormones. He feared his charge suffered from infatuation caused by the other teen's powers.

He had learned one thing though, and that made his own defeat all the more profound. Jack Atlas needed the sole and permanent attention of his keeper, like the ultimate only child. He was utterly incompatible with the Arcadia Movement that focused on strength as a group.  
He was useless to Divine, which was generally not a safe thing to be.

*

 

Yusei himself did not consider the Fortune Cup a loss at all. He had not liked the feeling of losing, true, but he was not one to run away when things got hard. He wanted to see Jack again.

It would have been harder had Jack not felt the same.

He could be somewhat shallow at times, but he was passionate and honest and wonderfully uncomplicated. Yusei had spent his whole life among messed up, traumatized emotions; Jack was like a peaceful oasis to him.

*

 

They met outside an old theater, an old building that loomed over the street and stood out beautifully amidst the modern scenery. Like Jack, Yusei thought as the taller man pulled him close without hesitation or chastity. Neither was in his nature.

“I want you.”, the blond stated without shame, tipping Yusei's chin up to kiss him.

“You always do.”, he replied but gave in easily, returning the kiss.

“Exactly. So come live with me.”

At that Yusei finally forced some distance between them, both hands on Jack's shoulders so he couldn't move in again. “I told you, I can't.”

“Won't.”, Jack spat with disappointment and anger.

“Both. Don't split hairs, Jack.”, it took a lot of patience to deal with Jack.

“He's not the good Samaritan you think he is.”

“Did Godwin tell you that?”

“He's _using_ you.”, Jack got a hold of Yusei's wrists, grabbing them almost hard enough to bruise.

“I could say the same about Godwin and you.”, Yusei argued, growing tired of the conversation. He wanted to be with Jack, yes, but not at the cost of losing Divine. Couldn't he have both?

“He's Chief of Security, not the Leader of some shady organization with highly dubious intentions. Comparing them is absurd!”

Angrily Yusei freed his hands from Jack's grip. “You don't know anything about us! Or Divine for that matter.”

“Well I'm tired of meeting once a week for a few hours!”, Jack rarely bothered to keep his voice down, but now he was closer to shouting, “I'm not a game to put away whenever you're bored or not in the mood.”

There was honest longing there, desire and a distant fear of losing something important. Jack's feeling always made Yusei forgive his outbursts.

He stopped the impending rant with a hug. “I do understand, Jack. But I can't leave them behind. They need me.”

“I need you, too.”

'No', thought Yusei, 'You _want_ me.', and that wasn't quite the same thing.


	5. Parts 10-12

**Part 10: Chasm**

Yusei never left the Arcadia building for long, but sometimes that was too much already. Behind its closed doors was chaos, people running everywhere, some of them obviously hurt.  
He stopped one of the uniformed enforcers. “Where's Divine?”, he asked quickly, but the man only shook his head frantically. “Out!”, he answered curtly before wrenching free.

Yusei managed his way against the flow of people, figuring that the opposite direction would lead him to the cause of their panic. He soon realized that his way lead him to the training facilities, where he had encountered Aki's powers for the first time.

The flood of people ceased before he reached his destination. The air was alive with an eerie pulse even before he pushed the door to the gym like hall open to reveal the source of that weird energy.

Aki stood alone in a room that despite its already spartan equipment looked trashed. Aki herself was a mess, her clothes torn and her hair all over the place. Her face was hidden by her mask but Yusei felt her raw emotions lash out at him just like the invisible whips that surrounded her like a heat haze.

She was alone and afraid and betrayed and angry and how could he help her? He was not the one she was so desperately crying out for.

“ _Divine!_ ”

There was a presence at his back and a second later Divine rushed past the stunned boy, fearlessly facing the girl and her out of control powers. She was too blinded by her overwhelming rage to realize it was him, but he never backed off. How was it he only had to raise his arm to deflect her hits?

It seemed to take a long time until Divine was close enough to Aki to embrace her and even longer for her to settle down against Divine. He whispered something Yusei couldn't hear and Aki clung to him as if he were the last real thing in her life.

He wasn't sure whether to get closer or to leave, but Divine took the decision from him when he half turned and his face changed from caring to strict ad merciless. “Not now. Leave us.”, he ordered quietly and Yusei withdrew without a word.

 

**Part 11: A New Serenity**

The Arcadia Movement was used to dealing with the occasional disturbance and routine returned quickly. Divine kept Aki isolated from the rest of the children, spending most of his time with her.

She refused to take off her mask most of the time which worried him, but other than that she had calmed down. He had underestimated the impact the tournament had had on her. Apparently they weren't done with the aftershocks yet.

In more ways than one.

His children started to drift away from him. If there was one thing Divine would never allow to happen, it was this.

Beside him, lying on the bed that was the small room's only furniture, Aki began to stir and presently opened her eyes. They found him, then darted around anxiously before resting on the mask in his hands.

“Divine.”, she whispered voicelessly. She had cried a lot last night and her voice would still be strained.

“Hello Aki.”, he replied softly, petting her head and pushing a few stray streaks of her long pink hair out of her face. “How are you?”

“I'm not sure. Tired.”

“Tell me what happened now?”

His hand on her face prevented her from turning away, but she still didn't answer. They had been dancing around this topic for several days now and Divine thought it was time Aki confided in him. He waited but never let go of her. She had to face this eventually.  
“I went out. To duel, like you said I should.”

He nodded.

“I saw...”, she frowned, “Yusei belongs to us, doesn't he?”

“Of course he does.”

She looked up at the ceiling, calm at least on the outside. “He is leaving though. Like I said he would.”, she reached out for Divine and he let go of her mask to hold her hand. “I'm not mad. Not anymore. I was at first. So I ran home and you weren't here and people kept talking to me...”

Their fingers intertwined.

“He won't leave.”, Divine assured her. “He's one of us.”

“I don't need him.”, her fingers brushed the mask lightly, “I only need you.”

 

**Part 12: The Closing Door**

Divine was rarely late. He planned in advance and things happened according to his schedule. But in this case he had to admit it was dumb luck he was just on time.

He caught Yusei at the door, hand on the knob, a duffel bag over his shoulder. About to leave.

He looked back at the sound of Divine's step, but there was no spark of doubt in his eyes that he could kindle into a fire, only determination.

“Don't do this, Yusei.”

He shook his head. “I'm sorry, Divine.”

And there it was. A slight wavering of the voice, almost too faint to hear, unless you knew Yusei as well as Divine did.

“Please, Yusei.”, he had to be careful. Yusei was a powerful empath, he would know if Divine wasn't genuine about his plea. Sadness would work. He could feel sadness at seeing the boy leave that he had raised for the better part of his life. He concentrated on that emotion, let it fill him.

The bag slid from his shoulder, but he was still facing away from Divine. “I have to do this.”, he insisted, but Divine could tell that his resolution was weakening.

“What about Aki, and the other kids? They need you.”, he paused for a moment, letting the tension build. “I need you.”

“Divine...”

He took the few steps that separated him from Yusei and pulled him around to embrace him. For a split second he thought Yusei would fight him, he was so tense. Then he went completely slack against Divine, burying his face against the man's shoulder.

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.”, he stroked his back as the younger body started to tremble.

“Forgive me!”

And Divine knew it wasn't his forgiveness he was asking for.

*

 

Outside, lit by the bright light of a street lamp, Jack leaned against the backside of a vacated bench, one he had shared with Yusei earlier this day. He could make out the full moon, but no stars. The city caused light pollution to a degree that made observing the night sky rather pointless.

He'd been waiting in silence, two things he wasn't exactly well known for.

“I told you he wouldn't come.”

Jack cast Godwin an annoyed glance. The man stood a few paces away, arms crossed behind his back, patient as you please, ticking Jack off.

“One more hour.”

Godwin nodded. “As you will.”

*

 

But Yusei didn't show. Not that night, nor any other.

Divine knew better than to let his children wander the streets alone again.

 

_He held them back when they ran. He sheltered them from the rest of the world because that was what was best for them. He trained them and made them strong when everyone else would rather see them weak and beaten. He took them away from everything that could hurt them. He gave them a purpose by making use of their powers._

_They were his children, and they loved him._


End file.
